chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Truth Manipulation
Truth manipulation is the ability to manipulate the truth; making it possible to detect the truth, to make people believe whatever is said and to make people tell the truth. Characters *Teagan Niall possesses this ability naturally. *Peter Petrelli has absorbed this ability from Teagan in World 3. *Dani Lewin also possesses this ability. *Jason Young also possesses this ability naturally. *Danielle Capet has gained this ability from a blood bond with Jason. *Daniel Vaughan-Reist-Greene has absorbed this ability. *Jaime Petrelli will have this ability naturally. Limits 'Teagan Niall' For Teagan, this ability is active and must usually be used deliberately. However, it will automatically activate if she suspects a person is attempting to deceive her, or if she in turn desires strongly to deceive someone else. She can use it to sense a lie, to force someone to admit the truth to her, and to fool someone that a lie is true even if they possess lie detection or a similar ability, including this one. She can sense a lie even if the speaker believes it's true, if she focuses on doing so. [[Peter Petrelli World 3|'Peter Petrelli']] Peter has not yet displayed this ability, but should have similar limits to Teagan. He too would need to either use the ability deliberately, or be suspicious of a person before it activated. [[Dani Sullivan|'Dani Sullivan']] Dani can use the ability to sense lies and deception, regardless of whenever the speaker believes the lie himself or herself, and she can also use it to force people to admit the truth. Additionally, she can convince others that something is true when she is lying herself. She is yet to use the ability fully consciously, but has forced people to admit the truth a few times without knowing. 'Jason Young' Jason's limits are not clearly known. However, he is likely to have used the ability to feign his death by forcing others to believe in it, and to have used it to frame Eugene Rider. He could also have used to make Danielle Capet believe that she loved him. 'Danielle Capet' Danielle would have similar limits to Jason, but is yet to display the ability. 'Daniel Vaughan-Reist-Greene' Dann has similar limits to Teagan and Peter, but is yet to use the ability. 'Jaime Petrelli' Jaime will have inherited this ability from Teagan Niall, her paternal grandmother. She will be able to sense and detect lies, force people to speak the truth or to belive her own lies, and decieve lie detecting abilities herself. However, her use of the lie detection aspect will be different to her grandmother's. She will sense all lies unless she deliberately makes an effort to block this. She will have full conscious control of all other aspects of the ability. Similar Abilities *Lie detection is the ability to sense when others lie *Advanced lie detection is the ability to detect all deception while being unable to lie oneself *Truth activation is the ability to force others to speak the truth *Reality perception can perceive truth and see through lies *Belief induction can force someone to believe something is true *Deception is the ability to deceive lie-detecting abilities *Stealth can deflect away unwanted suspicion *Lie induction is the ability to force others to lie *Unmasking is the ability to unmask truth to oneself and others *Truth invocation is the ability to force something to become true Category:Abilities